Benutzer:Jojo1000
__NOEDITSECTION__ en:User:Jojo1000 Jojo1000 Lego-Ingenieur __TOC__ Jojo1000-Der Name Jojo1000 ist mein Kürzel in allen möglichen Star-Warsspielen und Foren. Also auch hier bei Jedipedia. Als ich das erste Mal ein Star-Warsspiel gespielt habe, habe ich mir einfach diesen Namen gegeben, weil er mir gefiel und weil Jojo eh mein Spitzname ist. Als ich zum ersten Mal einen Star-Warsfilm geguckt hab, (Ich weiß nicht mehr welcher es war) war ich zuerst gar nicht so begeistert davon. Aber als ich dann über die Jahre immer mehr darüber erfahren habe, habe ich mich langsam immer mehr hineingefressen und irgendwann hat mir ein Freund Jedipedia gezeigt und mit etwas Hilfe von "Darthmaulhalten" habe ich dann auch den Anmeldebutton gefunden. Auch meine Lego Star Wars-Sammlung ist beträchtlich angewachsen seitdem vor acht Jahren die uralte Scimitar von Darth Maul bei einem Gewinnspiel gewonnen habe. Meine Besitztümer: Bücher: *Schöpfer der Dunkelheit *Die Regel der Zwei * Jedi-Padawan alle *Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Die Kundschafter *Feindkontakt *Triple Zero *True Colors *Order 66 *Planet der Verräter *Ein Sturm zieht auf *Star Wars: Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger *Das Vermächtnis der Jedi *Das Geheimnis der Jedi *Die Feuertaufe *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden *Yoda-Pfad der Dunkelheit *Labyrinth des Bösen *Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader *Star Wars: Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Obi-Wan Kenobi – Leben und Legende *Darth Vader - Aufstieg und Fall Video-Games: 1.The Force Unleashed (Spiel) 2.Republic Commando (Spiel) 3.Shadows of the Empire (Spiel) 4.Jedi Knight, Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast, Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy 5.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Spiel) 6.Knights of the Old Republic 7.Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords 8.LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel 9.LEGO Star Wars II - Die Klassische Trilogie Videos: Alles außer Episode III Sachbücher Die Star Wars Collection Sonstiger Kram 1.Lichtschwerter von: *Darth Maul *Obi-Wan(alt,neu) *Qui-Gon *Mace Windu 2. Star-Wars Action Fleet: *N-1-Sternjäger *Radiant VII (von 1998) Außerdem ein Modell von Jango Fetts Sklave I. 3. Ein Kopf von C-3PO den man aufklappen kann. Innendrinn befindet sich die Cantina von Mos Eisley aus Eine neue Hoffnung.(von 1994) 4. Das erste offizielle Star-Wars Fact File. 5. Eine Tasse mit Darth Vader-Motiven, die spricht wenn man sie bewegt. 6. Ein Modell von R2-D2, bei dem man den Kopf aufklappen kann. Darin verbirgt sich ein Behälter. 7. Ein bearbeitetes Modell des Phase II Kopfes als Logo einer Musik-Party. 8 Eine Tüte mit SW-Logo darauf und unzählige Zeichnungen. 9. Kostüme von Darth Vader und Darth Maul. 10.Ein original FX Lichtschwert von Anakin Skywalker aus Episode III!!! 11.Ein Spitzer wo Star Wars draufsteht. Lego Star Wars Die meisten Sets befinden sich im nicht aufgebauten Zustand! Die intakten und aufgebauten Sets sind fett! 7115 Gungan Patrol 7131 Anakin's Podracer 7141 Naboo Fighter 7151 Sith Infiltrator 7163 Republic Gunship 7143 Jedi Starfighter (x2) 7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter 7250 Clone Scout Walker 7251 Darth Vader Transformation 7656 General Grievous´Starfighter 7261 Clone Turbo Tank 7259 ARC-170 Starfighter 7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Ring 7670 Hailfire Droid & Spider Droid 7671 AT-AP Walker 7262 TIE Fighter and Y-Wing 7263 TIE Fighter 7659 Imperial Landing Craft 8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter 4483 AT-AT 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder 4480 Jabba's Palace 6206 TIE Interceptor 7104 Desert Skiff 7127 Imperial AT-ST 7128 Speeder Bikes 6208 B-wing Fighter 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter 7676 Republic Attack Gunship 7675 AT-TE Walker 7654 Battle Droid Battle Pack 7655 Clone Trooper Battle Pack 7667 Imperial Dropship 4493 Sith Infilitator 4486 Snowspeeder and AT-ST 4485 Sebulbas Podracer and Anakins Podracer Momentan arbeite ich daran die Sets wieder aufzubauen, aber wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt ist das sehr viel Arbeit und Sucherei. Falls ihr Fragen zu diesen Werken habt, kann ich euch gerne weiterhelfen.Bestimmt hab ich irgendwas vergessen, aber das kommt dann später noch dazu. Auch mein Allgemeinwissen zum Thema Star-Wars ist sehr groß, besonders was die Klonkriege angeht. Also könnt ihr mich jederzeit fragen. Da mein Interesse für Star Warsbücher und Videospiele noch nicht so lange anhält, besitze ich noch nicht so viel darüber, aber es kommt immer etwas Neues dazu. Ich werde weiter an meiner Seite arbeiten, wenn ich (hoffentlich bald) wieder Zeit habe. Hier ist noch meine Edit-Liste mit dem ganzen Kram den ich gemacht hab. }